


Beit sheli

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Aliyah, F/M, OC, post 6x25
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo en que Malachi no dejó ir sola a Ziva al campamento de Saleem. Colección de escenas cortas con continuidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

—Voy contigo.

Ziva detuvo su media vuelta en seco y le miró de arriba abajo. Demacrado, con su brazo dominante en un cabestrillo ensangrentado, pero con los ojos cargados de decisión, Malachi la desafiaba a negárselo.

—No puedes, así no.  
—No voy a dejarte sola, es un suicidio. Voy contigo.

En señal de protesta, Ziva alzó las manos y dio unos pasos dibujando un círculo.

—Mírate, estás…  
—Sé bien cómo estoy. Te acompañaré.

Ziva respiró hondo y asintió. Sabía que no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de idea por mucho que fuese a insistirle.

—Muy bien. Pues morirás conmigo.

* * *

Silencio. Tras el último disparo no se oía siquiera el correr del aire que toda la tarde les había estado acompañando. Ya no quedaba nada. Con un gemido de extenuación, Malachi dejó caer el arma y se apoyó contra uno de los muros con los ojos cerrados. Ziva se acercó a él y le apretó el brazo bueno.

—Lo conseguimos.

Malachi sonrió y asintió.

—Ahora tenemos que volver a casa.

A casa. Ziva sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. No sabía lo que significaban esas dos palabras.

—Sí—murmuró distraídamente mientras trataba de borrarlo de su mente—. Descansa, me pondré en contacto con nuestro enlace.

* * *

La madre de Malachi había sido muy hermosa en su juventud. Incluso hoy guardaba algo de esa belleza pasada, como un antiguo palacete que el tiempo ha ido ajando pero conserva su esplendor.

La mujer, junto con su esposo y Ziva, aguardaba pacientemente a que alguien saliese a explicarles qué tal había salido la operación. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que solo debía quedarse con que a su hijo le habían herido en el hombro y necesitaba pasar por quirófano.

Pensaba que estarían solos ella y su marido, sus demás hijos vivían lejos. No contaba con que una colega de su niño les acompañara ni con que se aferrase así al brazo del asiento cuando apareció el primer médico.

* * *

Malachi estaba aún medio dormido cuando la puerta se abrió. La primera en asomar fue su madre, llevaba esa cara de cuando se ponía enfermo de pequeño. Por un momento, Malachi creyó que le comprobaría la temperatura en la frente.

Papá también la acompañaba un pasito por detrás. Trataba de parecer indiferente, pero Malachi le leyó el miedo y el orgullo en la mirada. Le recordaba un poco a cuando les anunció que acababa de ingresar en el Mossad.

A quien no esperaba era la tercera figura que surgió. Reconocía los rizos oscuros y los ojos grandes de muñeca triste. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Ziva dudó por un instante, pero terminó acercándose. Olía a campo en primavera.

—Gracias por venir—susurró con lengua de trapo.  
—Lo mismo digo.

* * *

—Te traigo falafel.

Malachi abrió unos ojos como platos y la miró.

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Ziva se echó a reír y le arrimó la bandeja con ruedas para comer. Malachi se quejaba de su reclusión constantemente, en especial de la comida. Vivía a base de una despensa clandestina llena de bollitos que tenía en un cajón y que todas las visitas engordaban.

Se veía bien, observó Ziva. En batín, pijama y zapatillas, sentado sobre el sofá y leyendo de un libro en un atril, la suya casi parecía una estampa de fin de semana por la mañana.

—Mañana me dan el alta.  
—¡Enhorabuena! ¿Vas a ir a tu casa?

Malachi olisqueó su comida y frunció el ceño.

—Tú has hablado con mis padres, ¿no? Sabes la respuesta.  
—Iré a rescatarte algún día.  
—Por favor.

* * *

Malachi se pasó una mano por el pelo. La izquierda. Era una suerte que por motivos laborales hubiese aprendido a usar ambas casi por igual, pero se le seguía haciendo raro. Igual de raro que estar en su cuarto de adolescente a solas con una chica de no ser porque ya no tenía quince años y su compañera de tarde era Ziva.

Ziva rió por lo bajo y terminó estallando en una sonora carcajada ante la mirada asesina de Malachi. Su madre había entrado a traer refrescos y aperitivos, esa era la excusa oficial. En realidad quería vigilarle como si de nuevo fuese un adolescente rebosante de acné y hormonas disparadas.

—Te lo advierto, pensará que eres mi novia.  
—Sobreviviré.

* * *

Daba gusto salir a la calle de noche, cuando al fin refrescaba. Paseando sin rumbo entre las calles, atentísima a todos y a ninguno, Ziva encontraba algo de paz.

Acababa de dejar a Malachi en casa, había huido justo a tiempo de que su madre la invitase a cenar. Se quejaba constantemente de la asfixia que sus padres le producían. Ziva se dijo que no sabía la suerte que tenía. Eran sobreprotectores, pero también normales.

Se sacó las sandalias y decidió bajar a caminar descalza por la playa. De niña a veces tenía miedo de que una ola gigante la engullese. Veinte años más tarde no tenía muy claro si quería o no que sucediera.

* * *

—¿Cómo encuentras a Malachi?

Atónita, Ziva levantó la cabeza de su plato y le miró. Por algo la había invitado su padre a comer, tanta amabilidad no podía ser gratis.

—¿Perdón?  
—Hablé con él por teléfono ayer y parecía… aburrido. Tú que le has visto podrás darme una idea más clara de cómo se siente.

Ziva resopló con incomodidad.

—Vive con sus padres hasta que la rehabilitación empiece a funcionar, claro que está aburrido.

Mentalmente se prometió que, pasase lo que pasase, no espiaría a Malachi para su padre. Se lo debía, había decidido compartir su destino a pesar de su estado.

* * *

—¡Ziva!

Malachi parecía tan sorprendido como ella cuando le abrió la puerta. No era para menos, por mucho que hubiesen trabajado juntos en varias ocasiones, Ziva le había visto semidesnudo muy pocas veces. Ahora que la había recibido en un escuetísimo pantaloncito corto, Ziva se dijo que era una lástima.

—Pensaba que… Mi madre se ha ido a comprar, pensé… Me… me voy a vestir.  
—Como quieras.

Ziva se esforzó para mirarle solo a la cara y no hacerle sentir más incómodo. La cicatriz del hombro de Malachi aún se veía enrojecida e hinchada, igual que había algo de anómalo en el brazo excesivamente pegado al cuerpo. Resistiendo el impulso que la invitaba a acariciarle la marca, Ziva buscó sus ojos oscuros y le sonrió.

—Vístete, nos vamos de paseo.

* * *

El gemido de Malachi no era de dolor esta vez, como cuando Ziva se había apoyado sobre su cicatriz por error en los primeros compases. Ahora, la sinfonía estaba próxima a terminar.

No sabía por qué le había besado. Había ocurrido con naturalidad, al poco de que le invitase a tomar algo en su piso tras un largo paseo de cháchara y tranquilidad. Pronto se habían encontrado desnudos en la cama. Por mucho que aún no estuviese completamente recuperado, Malachi no era manco.

Una vez estuvieron ambos servidos, se quedaron tirados panza arriba. Ziva le dio la mano. Malachi todavía no podía hacer mucha fuerza al apretársela.

—¿Qué ha sido esto?—murmuró aunque hubiese empezado ella.  
—No lo sé. ¿Pedimos algo para cenar?

* * *

Qué sencillo era todo con Malachi. Habían llamado a un restaurante de comida a domicilio, habían cenado charlando y habían vuelto a casa de los padres de él dando un paseo. Pasando por una calle poco transitada, al escuchar un ruido, Malachi la había protegido con su cuerpo a pesar de ir desarmado y estar todavía convaleciente. Sería un oficial, pero también un caballero, aunque Ziva obvió la referencia.

Por el contrario, Ziva llevaba su arsenal completo aunque estuviese en Israel. En su apartamento tenía también el de Malachi, se lo había guardado cuando le ingresaron. Tendría que quedar para devolvérselo.

Se dijo que le daría unos días de tregua y le llamaría. Quizá para entonces tuviese una idea más clara de lo que habían hecho.

* * *

—¡Ziva, querida! ¿Malachi no te lo ha contado?

Resultó que no, que en el par de días que habían transcurrido, Malachi se había vuelto a su piso sin decírselo. No le culpaba, Malachi la había telefoneado un par de veces y Ziva no solo no había descolgado, sino que no le había devuelto las llamadas.

—Es un cabezota—resumió la madre de Malachi dándole un sorbo a su té—. Sabe que puede estar aquí el tiempo que quiera, pero se ha ido venga a decir que no quería ser una carga. A ver si tú consigues que entre en razón, hija.  
—¡¿Yo?!

La mujer asintió y la miró a los ojos.

—A ti te escuchará. Convéncele al menos de que se quede contigo unos días si no quiere volver con nosotros, pero mi niño no está para vivir solo todavía.

* * *

—¡Hola! Tu madre dice que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

Sin responder, Malachi se apartó para dejarla entrar. Cerró la puerta de un taconazo y se volvió a la cocina con un gruñido. Manejar un abrelatas con la zurda era casi imposible y aún le faltaban algo de fortaleza y habilidad para hacerlo con la diestra. Un par de semanas, le habían prometido. Llevaban siendo un par de semanas desde el primer día.

—Le habría dicho lo mismo al Yeti en estas circunstancias, no te sientas obligada a nada.

Ziva se acercó a socorrerle con las conservas y le miró.

—¿En qué circunstancias?  
—Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que hemos pasado juntos desde que me dispararon, ¿tú qué crees?

* * *

—No pienso irme a tu casa.

Ziva se echó a reír.

—Vale, cariño.

Malachi profirió un bufido y Ziva volvió a reír mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Ya no le dolía al menor contacto, iba mejorando.

—Quieren saberlo todo sobre ti, no escuchan cuando les digo que no estamos juntos.  
—Pero nos acostamos.

Malachi la miró a los ojos. Que precisamente ella vinculase el sexo a algo sentimental tenía gracia. Pero Ziva ya no se reía.

—Y me volvería a acostar contigo ahora mismo si tú quisieras. Pero no pienso irme a tu casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Malachi no roncaba al dormir. Lo había descubierto años atrás, era tan silencioso que casi parecía un muerto. Le hacía extrañar los estertores y gruñidos de otro, quizá de otros. Aunque, no, Michael tampoco roncaba. Solo Tony y tampoco es que hubiera compartido cama con él muchas veces, afortunadamente.

Tenía un rostro agradable a su modo, tan anguloso y masculino. A pesar de continuar convaleciente, seguía en forma, parecía la estatua de algún guerrero caído.

Ziva posó la mano sobre la cicatriz del hombro y oyó cómo el respirar profundo de Malachi se alteraba ligeramente por un momento. Se la había jugado por ella. Ahora estaban anclados en Israel hasta que las aguas se calmasen para la una y el otro se recuperase. Tal vez para entonces la habría perdonado. Quizá entonces deberían dejar el sexo.

* * *

A veces se le saltaban las lágrimas en la sala de fisioterapia. Mientras que al resto tenían que perseguirlos para que se ejercitasen, a Malachi tenían que pararle los pies para que no se pasase y empeorase su lesión.

No se trataba solo de que quisiese recuperarse cuanto antes, sino de liberar tensión. Sus padres le agobiaban por exceso y Ziva por defecto. Ojalá supiese qué pretendía de él, la única idea que tenía al respecto no le gustaba.

Ante todo, Ziva era una de las mejores amigas que tenía. O que había tenido. Desde su regreso le costaba reconocerla. No quería que ambos terminasen haciéndose daño.

Respiró hondo, se limpió los ojos y se preparó para la siguiente tanda.

* * *

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

A pesar de que el estallido de furia de su hija estaba próximo, Eli no se alteró lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, la observó con total tranquilidad desde su butaca de director.

Ziva quería trabajar. Había acudido a su despacho en busca de una misión nueva cuanto antes con el pretexto de que no pintaba nada en Israel. Eli se preguntó cuánto de culpa en la decisión tendría Malachi. No se le escapaba lo unidos que se encontraban desde su regreso de Somalia. No era una mala elección, mejor que Rivkin y mil veces mejor que ese americanucho.

—Debes permanecer en Israel. Los americanos te están buscando.

Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ziva por mucho que su hija intentase ocultarlo, Eli rogó que Malachi la enamorase pronto.

* * *

Ziva volvió a untarle crema en la cicatriz. Malachi podía solo, pero a ella le encantaba el tacto aunque no se lo hubiese dicho. Había tantísimas cosas que no le había contado. Las olvidaría todas y disfrutaría del momento.

Como una cría pequeña, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el agua y no se detuvo hasta que le llegó a medio muslo. Se volvió y miró a Malachi. La seguía con una sonrisa tranquila sin perderla de vista. Cuando llegó a su altura, aceptó la mano que Ziva le tendía y saltaron juntos un par de olas.

—Te sienta bien el biquini.  
—Conque eso mirabas, ¿eh?  
—Pues sí.

* * *

Desde la terraza de la habitación se divisaba toda la playa. Tan temprano apenas tenía movimiento. Le inspiraba paz, recuerdos de una infancia feliz que ya no volvería. Por eso había escogido Haifa.

Necesitaba desquitarse tras la negativa de su padre, por eso había hecho la reserva sin consultarle. Malachi había aceptado encantado, sería su celebración ahora que ya no necesitaba fisioterapia, sino solo ejercicio normal y paciencia.

Tiempo atrás no era él a quien Ziva habría querido llevar a Haifa. Tiempo atrás, cuando había olvidado dónde estaba su verdadero hogar. Al verle salir de darse una ducha sin nada encima, decidió que era hora de pasar página.

* * *

Tony releyó el informe de Ducky una vez más. Por mucho que mirase las páginas una y otra vez hasta que las memorizó —igual que Ziva con su informe sobre Rivkin, recordó—, no terminaba de digerirlas. Lo mismo ocurría con las palabras del forense: todos los cadáveres del campamento eran de hombres. No podía creérselas por completo. Faltaban piezas.

Tanto indagar y solo tenían cabos sueltos, elucubraciones: un barco hundido, un terrorista cuyos suministros se cortaban en algún momento y el agente especial Dunham haciendo pesquisas entre tormentas de arena.

Precisamente esas tormentas eran las que inquietaban a Tony, abrían una horquilla de tiempo que no habría modo de cerrar. Le dejaban sin saber si Ziva habría perecido en ese naufragio, si habría sido ella u otro quien arrasó con el campamento de Saleem Ulman.

* * *

No esperaba que Efrat fuese a telefonear aunque no se llevasen mal. A veces la llamaba “mi suegra” a solas con Malachi para verle fruncir el ceño y soltar un gruñido por lo bajo. No había nada malo en reírse mientras siguiese varada en Tel Aviv y Malachi constituyese su mayor fuente de entretenimiento.

Sin embargo, se había convertido en mucho más y ambos lo sabían. La llamada de Efrat solo era otro de los síntomas. Angustiada por las evasivas de su retoño, había decidido coger el toro por los cuernos y ponerse en contacto directamente con Ziva. Así tal vez le convencería de que dejase a un lado la timidez y se la llevase de acompañante a la boda del primo Matan. Así la conocería toda la familia.

* * *

La kipá le sentaba muy bien a Malachi, igual que el traje a medida sin corbata, la camisa de marca y los zapatos tan nuevos como relucientes. Siempre iba bien vestido cuando trabajaba, pero hoy Ziva le veía simplemente radiante salvo por la cara de fastidio que ponía al mirar por la ventanilla.

—Lo tenía todo planeado—se lamentó por lo bajo.  
—No empieces. A tu madre le hace ilusión.  
—Tendrías que haberme consultado. Y puedo conducir perfectamente.

Ziva pisó el acelerador a fondo con la esperanza de amedrentarle y no respondió. Malachi pensaba escaquearse de la boda fingiendo una súbita indisposición. No contaba con que Ziva hubiese prometido a Efrat que ambos acudirían. Ojalá pronto alisase ese ceño, estaba guapísimo.

* * *

Tras asegurarse de que nadie le miraba, Malachi abandonó el recinto. Se había hartado de ser el pariente sociable envuelto en un halo de misterio acompañado por una belleza igualmente esquiva. La belleza, en cuestión, bailaba de la mano del primo Tom, tardaría en echarle en falta. Mucho mejor.

Se habían acabado las tonterías, no podía continuar. Estaba cansado de ser la diversión de Ziva, ese idiota al que llamaba para que la entretuviese con planes informales y sexo. Se comportaba como una quinceañera, señal de que estaría destrozada, pero no le dejaba ver en su interior.

Malachi se había asomado demasiado, ese había sido su error. Había llegado la hora de subsanarlo.

* * *

Le estaba esperando en el rellano cuando Malachi llegó. Con razón aquel Mini había rebasado violentamente a su taxi de camino a casa. Aunque no hubiera podido verla más que un instante, sabía que la conductora sería Ziva.

Sin amilanarse, Malachi sacó las llaves del bolsillo, abrió la puerta y se arrancó la kipá. No hacía falta invitarla a pasar, Ziva le adelantó con cara de querer pisarle con sus tacones de aguja. A Malachi le costaba no echarse a reír al verla lanzarse sobre el sofá con indignación.

—Tenemos que hablar, Malachi.  
—Sí, ya iba siendo hora.

* * *

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Ziva?

Ziva bajó la cabeza y dejó que Malachi la rodease con el brazo.

—No lo sé.  
—Ya no te reconozco.

Ziva tragó saliva y se echó a temblar. No quería llorar delante de Malachi por mucho que se lo pidiese el cuerpo y supiese que no la juzgaría. Tenía tanta razón en sentirse alarmado. Había intentado hablar con ella infinidad de veces tras su regreso a Israel, pero Ziva siempre le había evitado. Largarse así del banquete había sido el último recurso, un grito desesperado.

* * *

Estaba tan exhausta que ni el grito ahogado de Malachi al levantarla en brazos logró despertarla. Esfuerzos como aquel le hacían ver las estrellas, continuaba delicado y bajo de forma, aunque no era irreparable.

Tras meses de evasivas, Ziva se había puesto a hablar. Lo hizo durante horas, como cuando un detenido comprende que lo mejor es contarlo todo. Malachi la escuchaba en silencio, interrumpiéndola únicamente para limpiarle la cara de lágrimas y maquillaje corrido.

Los americanos la habían destrozado, convertido en una versión edulcorada y absurda de sí misma, una especie de Barbie investigadora. Tanta liberación había significado que Ziva se había perdido. Estaba confusa, ya no sabía quién era. Ahora que se hallaba a salvo de malas influencias, Malachi se juró que la ayudaría a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Despertó de madrugada y al instante reconoció el lugar a pesar de la falta de luz. Malachi la había desvestido y llevado a la cama en algún momento aunque Ziva no lo recordase. Por la mañana le preguntaría, no iba a despertarle por algo así.

Malachi dormía profundamente a su lado, de cara a ella. Ziva posó la mano sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él también había cambiado tanto durante su ausencia.

Sigilosa, le besó en los labios y se esforzó por no volver a llorar. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Malachi no había llegado a explicarle por qué había huido de la boda.

* * *

Ahora que Ziva había ido al baño, Efrat aprovechó para preguntar:

—Cariño, ¿por qué os marchasteis así, sin decir adiós?

Al ver que su chico bajaba la vista y torcía el gesto, Efrat le dio la mano y le dejó un besito en el dorso. Llevaba unos días muy decaído. Cayó en la cuenta de que justo desde el enlace de su primo.

—Es mejor que no te encariñes con Ziva, mamá.

Compungida, Efrat le acarició la cara a su niño. No imaginaba que en realidad Ziva escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

* * *

—Así que me vas a dejar.

Malachi levantó la vista de su plato y una ceja y sacudió la cabeza para mirarla.

—No puedo.

Ziva frunció el ceño y le observó, descolocada por la respuesta. En el rostro de Malachi no había el menor rastro de melodrama barato. Su afirmación había sido neutra, calmada.

—Para eso tendríamos que estar juntos—explicó.

Ligeramente boquiabierta, Ziva se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah, ¿y no lo estamos?

Malachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú nunca has estado conmigo, Ziva.

* * *

No temía a su furia, más bien le reconfortaba. Era como una vieja conocida con la que de pronto se reencontraba y a la cual recibía con los brazos abiertos. Ziva estaba enfadada con él, era todo un avance. Que reaccionase con violencia, pero que al menos hiciese algo. Malachi la contemplaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Le sostuvo la mirada conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ya me has oído. Niégalo si puedes.

Ziva profirió un bufido y le señaló. Parecía presta a decir algo que se le acababa de quedar atascado en los labios fruncidos.

—Eso no es cierto.

Malachi se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de marcharse, le dirigió una última mirada.

—Por supuesto. Será mejor que me vaya, ya nos veremos por ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en su lectura. Frustrada, cerró el libro y lo apartó a un lado. Otra cosa más que le costaba, los últimos días estaban siendo un desastre. No quería pensar que se debiera a que extrañaba a Malachi, pero se había encontrado a sí misma pensando demasiado en él.

Le olvidaría. No le quería, no tenía importancia. Solo habían discutido. Además, él mismo lo había dicho, no estaban juntos. Aunque eso no era lo que Malachi había dicho. Lo cierto era que Ziva necesitaba urgentemente hablarlo con alguien, despejarse y salir de dudas. Para su desgracia, el único en quien confiaba lo suficiente era precisamente él.

* * *

Cien. Terminada la última tanda de flexiones, Malachi comenzó los estiramientos. Ya se encontraba en plena forma, listo para incorporarse a algún trabajo que le mandase bien lejos de Israel. Seguro que a sus padres les parecía demasiado pronto, como siempre, pero no veía el momento de poner tierra de por medio.

La echaba de menos, negarlo sería absurdo. Llevaba casi una semana sin saber nada de Ziva. Su único consuelo era pensar que el síndrome de abstinencia no estaba siendo tan duro como había imaginado.

No bastaba. Tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella. Debía volver a ser solamente la hija de Eli, su colega en Kidón. Nada más.

* * *

—Si me lo dices, no le pasará nada.

La punta del cuchillo hundiendo la carne sin romperla aún. Ziva aguantando igual que él. Malachi quería creer que estaban preparados para soportar lo que hiciese falta.

La situación era simple: si confesaba, la liberarían, o eso le habían dicho. De lo contrario, Ziva moriría. Era una pérdida razonable, la información la llevaba él. Solo debían aguantar hasta que les rescatasen, aunque dudaba que a Ziva le fuesen a dar tanto tiempo.

—Decídete.

Malachi levantó la vista. Lo que vio a su alrededor le hizo sacar el arma con un gemido ahogado. No era más que otra pesadilla que el despertador asesinaba. Con un gruñido, se dio media vuelta y lo apagó de un golpe. Se había quedado sin saber qué elegía.

* * *

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Ziva llamaba a su puerta. Ya no parecía tan efervescente, pero traía media docena de latas de cerveza y una sonrisa en los labios. Malachi no quiso dejarle paso. En lugar de eso, se apoyó en el marco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Déjame adivinar: entras, bebemos, jodemos y mañana, más.

Era veloz como el rayo, pero él no le iba a la zaga. Cualquier otro se habría tragado el bofetón, pero Malachi logró agarrarla de la muñeca.

—Se acabó, Ziva. Ya basta de hacernos daño.

* * *

Al menos no le había dado con la puerta en las narices y, al no forcejear ella, la había soltado. Ahora que se estudiaban en silencio, Ziva sentía el acuciante peso de la pelota en su tejado. Todavía no se veía preparada para subir a recogerla, pero se le acababa el tiempo.

—Déjame pasar—dijo con un tono que le sonó menos firme de lo que pretendía.  
—¿O qué?  
—Malachi…

Fue su voz quebrándose la que derribó también las barreras de Malachi. Ziva lo vio en sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre él. Se habrían acostado muchas veces, pero era la primera que le abrazaba.

* * *

Cuando los títulos de crédito empezaban, Ziva bostezó e hizo amago de levantarse.

—…mejor…me vaya.

Malachi sacudió la cabeza. No pensaba dejarla marchar en ese estado, se había pasado la última película dormitando. Hoy que no había habido sexo, lo habían sustituido por una sesión triple de cine.

—De eso nada. Vamos a dormir.  
—¿A tu cama?

Malachi asintió y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, él quería estar con ella y ella no quería estar sola. No podían seguir así, pero funcionaría al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Volátil, se dijo. Esa era la palabra que mejor definía a su hija desde su regreso, en especial tras su ruptura con Malachi. Ninguno había hablado del tema, mucho menos con él, pero quedaba claro que habían cortado y que aquello dejaba a Ziva sin rumbo.

Le recordaba a sí mismo años atrás, cuando ya no quedaba nada entre Rivka y él, pero la sensación de vacío al regresar a una casa sin gente le oprimía el pecho. La diferencia era que Ziva ya no resultaba fiable por sí sola. América la había vuelto blanda, compasiva. No podía mandarla sin supervisión a ningún trabajo serio.

Malachi era la clave en ambos casos. A Eli no le gustaba tener que depender de factores externos, pero él era el menor de los males y sería fácil de usar para recuperar a Ziva.

* * *

“El gallinero”, así era como conocían a aquel poblado chabolista lleno de droga, delincuencia e integrismo. Era esto último lo que competía al Mossad, se había detectado un aumento de intercambios entre los grupos de aquel campamento y Gaza. Había que cortarlos de raíz.

En la zona ya había miembros de logística y vigilancia, solo faltaban ellos dos, los ejecutores, secuestradores en este caso. Según el plan, trazado personalmente por su padre, Malachi y ella se alojarían en un hotel haciéndose pasar por unos turistas franceses de viaje de novios. Harían vida normal hasta que los vigilantes se pusiesen en contacto con ellos y se asegurarían de llevarse al cabecilla de los integristas.

—A cualquier precio—sentenció su padre—, aunque agradecería que ninguno de los dos resultase herido.  
—Nosotros también—le aseguró Malachi—. ¿Cuándo salimos?  
—Mañana.

* * *

Al poco de abandonar el aeropuerto cada cual por su lado, se reunieron y destruyeron disfraces y pasaportes. Se encontraban en París, su primera parada, un puente para borrar huellas antes de desembarcar en Madrid, la ciudad de su objetivo. Tenían todo el día para descansar y hacerse con algo de equipaje, su avión no salía hasta por la noche.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo?

Ziva sonrió. Malachi le dio la mano. Si iban a hacerse pasar por recién casados, mejor irse acostumbrando aunque todo fuese tan falso como lo que tenían fuera de servicio.

—Sabes que bien, iba tres filas detrás de ti.  
—¿Te apetece un paseo en _bateau mouche_?

Ziva asintió con vehemencia y le contagió la sonrisa a Malachi. No podrían hacerse fotos, pero se juró que conservaría el recuerdo en su memoria.

* * *

Se apartaron a uno de los balconcillos del Pont Neuf, necesitaban intimidad. Como si fuera una película o una cursilada de la vida real, Malachi se arrodilló, abrió la cajita y sacó la alianza. Ziva tenía unos deditos tan chicos que había sido una odisea encontrarla de su talla.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo, Nadine.

Ziva miró el aro de oro en su dedo y sonrió, Malachi quiso creer que se le coloreaban las mejillas ligeramente. Era su turno para que le anillasen como a un vulgar pajarraco. Volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo y olvidando lo que le bullía en el pecho, extendió la mano y se la ofreció a Ziva.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo, Tarek.

* * *

Tarek y Nadine Zarka en absoluto llamaban la atención. Nadie reparaba especialmente en aquella pareja de recién casados residentes en Le Mans que esperaba en la sala de embarque haciéndose arrumacos y hablándose en susurros cariñosos.

Tampoco nadie les hizo mucho caso en el avión. Sentados el uno junto al otro, la mujer se quedó dormida en el hombro de su esposo, quien la acariciaba con manos grandes y tiernas. No necesitaron nada ni se levantaron en todo el vuelo.

Llegados al aeropuerto de Barajas, a ninguna persona le importaron lo suficiente como para seguir sus movimientos hacia la consigna, donde recogieron una bolsa de deportes. A continuación, aguardaron la cola de viajeros hasta que llegó su turno de subirse a un taxi. Nadie los miraba. Eran invisibles.

* * *

Erguido y firme, con su pose de oficial a cuestas, era muy apuesto. Sin embargo, Ziva le prefería como ahora en el taxi, relajado y distraído, con la vista examinando el paisaje al otro lado del cristal. Sabía que, en el fondo, no había bajado la guardia. Que no lo haría hasta que durmiese.

Era tenaz y meticuloso, tenía una capacidad de sufrimiento inconmensurable no solo en lo laboral. Ziva lo había descubierto a la fuerza, pero ya no pensaba ponerla a prueba. Prefería observarle inadvertidamente en la oscuridad del taxi y sentir que ya no necesitaba buscar. Había elegido y asumiría las consecuencias. Ahora solo tenía que convencerle.

* * *

Era casi la una cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación. No muy grande, con cama de matrimonio y las comodidades habituales de un tres estrellas, perfecta para pasar desapercibidos.

Dejando la maleta por medio, Ziva se fue al balconcillo y lo abrió. Aun a esas horas y en un día de diario había actividad en pleno centro de la ciudad, con el reloj de la Puerta del Sol saludándoles a su izquierda.

A sus espaldas oyó los pasos calmados de Malachi acercándose hasta detenerse tan cerca que casi se rozaban. El abrazo esperado no llegó, pero sí la punzada en la boca del estómago.

* * *

Aparentar normalidad y estar disponibles, esas eran las únicas reglas. No sabían cuánto tiempo pasarían en Madrid, no habían recibido noticias desde el contacto inicial, tres días atrás.

Parte de aquella normalidad consistía en arrancarle sonrisas a Malachi, en lograr que la acariciase sin fastidio. Nunca había sido hablador, pero le encontraba demasiado callado de un modo que nada tenía que ver con su seriedad por estar trabajando.

—Tarek, mi amor, ven.

Sin ganas, Malachi la agarró de la cintura y sonrió con ella mientras el turista italiano les fotografiaba ante el estanque del Retiro. Cuando la misión se acabase, Ziva se prometió que se quedaría con la tarjeta de la cámara.

* * *

—Dos días más—anunció—por lo menos.

Ziva apartó la vista de la pantallita de la cámara y se encogió de hombros. Por mucho que no fuese más que un baile de máscaras, se había empeñado en documentarlo todo. Para ver la cosecha del día, se sentó junto a ella y observaron las imágenes en silencio. Era tan fotogénica.

—Quiero el divorcio, Tarek.

Malachi frunció el ceño y la miró.

—En cuanto volvamos a casa, Nadine. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?  
—Porque ni siquiera hemos tenido noche de bodas.

Malachi sacudió la cabeza. Conque de eso se trataba.

—No somos como los demás. Los casados casi siempre se quieren.

* * *

Completamente desnuda, Ziva se tendió junto a él, que veía la tele sin ganas. Malachi la apagó, dejó el mando sobre la mesilla y la miró inquisitivamente. Ziva no le quería con ropa, así que le empezó a desabrochar los botones lentamente con los ojos fijos en la piel que iba descubriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—susurró Malachi.  
—Encontrar el camino de vuelta—respondió Ziva en voz aún más baja.

Con su ayuda, terminó de quitarle la camisa. De momento bastaba. Le tumbó y se echó sobre él. Al empezar a pasear los dedos por la cicatriz del hombro, a Ziva se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pero sin ti no puedo.


	4. Chapter 4

Malachi le acarició el pelo y le dio un nuevo besito en los labios. Nunca había imaginado que Ziva estuviese tan necesitada de cariño ni que fuese tan mimosa. Ese comportamiento era más propio de la pequeña Tali. Por lo visto, el parecido iba más allá de lo físico.

—Antes de salir para París, tu madre me llamó.

Malachi levantó las cejas. Se lo temía. Le había explicado que lo suyo con Ziva había terminado y que no interviniese, pero había imaginado que no le haría caso.

—Quería saber por qué te dejé.  
—Pero si le dije que corté yo.

Ziva le acarició las mejillas y asintió.

—Ya, pero me dijo que eso era imposible.

* * *

Bendita insonorización. Sería un pensamiento absurdo en ese momento, pero lo impulsaban los ruidosos gemidos de Ziva in crescendo según se acercaba al orgasmo. Para acallarla, la besó. Por una vez no se le agarraba con violencia, sino con suavidad, con cariño tranquilo.

Se había prometido que no volvería a acostarse con ella, pero era tan distinta en esta ocasión. Era la primera en que hacían el amor, la primera en que Malachi podía dejarse llevar y creer que lo que sentía por Ziva era mutuo.

Aquel quizá sería otro pensamiento absurdo, pero sirvió para otorgarle un clímax intenso como muy pocos antes.

* * *

—No hemos usado condón—maulló Ziva con los ojillos entornados, a punto de caer rendida—, ¿qué harás si me quedo embarazada?

Malachi la abrazó con más fuerza y respiró hondo. No creía que por hacerlo una vez sin protección hubiese dando en la diana. Comprarían preservativos al día siguiente, aunque las consecuencias de acostarse a pelo con Ziva no le asustaban.

—Buscar nombres bonitos.

Ziva se echó a reír y le tamborileó sobre el pecho.

—Malachi es un nombre bonito.  
—Siempre había sabido que tenías mal gusto.  
—No tanto, ¿no? Estoy contigo.

Y antes con Rivkin, pero después de echarle las babas al americano. Malachi prefirió no responder, ni siquiera tenía muy claro que Ziva y él hablasen de lo mismo cuando pensaban en estar juntos.

* * *

—Ahí llega—le informó Ziva en voz queda.

El cabecilla de ese grupo de alterados se financiaba con lo que pillase, a ser posible ilegal. Según les había contado Eli, Hayyim llevaba semanas haciéndose pasar por colombiano y tentándole con cocaína pura, yendo al poblado hasta convencerle de que saliera de su agujero. Ahora que lo había conseguido, les tocaba el turno a ellos dos.

Malachi revisó las armas por última vez mientras Ziva metía los prismáticos en la guantera. No pensaban disparar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. El plan era conducir hasta su altura, meterlo a la fuerza en la furgoneta y sedarlo. Limpio y sencillo.

Se miraron a los ojos y asintieron para confirmar que estaban listos. Malachi sonrío. Los de Ziva al fin tenían la decisión que les había faltado en el Damocles.

* * *

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Ziva mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad del lugar del secuestro. Malachi había tenido que forcejear más de lo esperado con aquel tipo sin que ella pudiese ayudarle, pues debía conducir.  
—Ya está.

Unas manzanas más adelante, se detuvo para que Malachi pasase al asiento del copiloto y revisó la carga. Aun sin sedar, habría sido imposible que el hombre se liberase, ni un marinero entendía más que Malachi de ataduras. Habría que comprobarlo en otros ámbitos.

Malachi venía sangrando por la nariz, aunque no lo bastante para que estuviese rota. Mientras Ziva arrancaba, le vio rebuscar en la guantera hasta dar con un pañuelo.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Pues… tengo las lumbares cargadas, ¿me darás un masajito cuando lleguemos?

* * *

Cuatro horas y media largas eran mucho tiempo en la bodega de un avión, pero iban de recogida tras una misión exitosa y estaban juntos, los minutos corrían más deprisa.

—Tenemos que volver sin ser Tarek y Nadine—le dijo Ziva mientras miraban las fotografías.

Malachi asintió y respiró hondo. A pesar de que se había duchado por la mañana, Ziva olía al gel de frutas del hotel. Le sentaba bien.

—Cuando lleguemos, ¿te vas a ir a casa?

Ziva le miró. Le brillaban los ojos, igual que en la fotografía que la cámara mostraba y en la cual le sonreía.

—Te debo un masaje, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

* * *

—¡No, Ziva! ¡Ese es el…  
—David… ¡Hola, Efrat!  
—El mío—masculló por lo bajo aunque ya no importaba.

Malachi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resopló. La noche antes le había mandado un escueto mensaje a su madre diciéndole que ya había regresado, no esperaba que la llamada les fuese a encontrar remoloneando en la cama.

—Sí, también hemos vuelto en ese sentido… Espera que le pregunto—Ziva cubrió el terminal con la mano y le miró—. Dice tu madre que si vamos a comer hoy a su casa.

Malachi se pasó la lengua por los labios. Vuelta a la misma rutina.

—Vale, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

* * *

No podía negar que le entendiera. Sin rodeos ni una voz más alta que otra, Malachi había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa: no iba a tolerar lo mismo dos veces, no consentiría que jugase así con las ilusiones de sus padres. De las suyas no habló, pero un mensaje tan claro se leía muy bien entre líneas.

Descruzó los brazos y le acarició el muslo. Desde el principio de la misión le gustaba dejarse llevar, mimarle sin tapujos, cuando el cuerpo se lo pedía. No sabía qué pensaría él, pero de momento no se había quejado.

—Esta vez estoy contigo, Malachi—le aseguró con solemnidad. Él la estudiaba, sin duda buscaría las trazas de la mentira en su rostro. Al no hallarlas, la besó y fue tumbándola despacio sobre el colchón.

* * *

Volvían a ser pareja. En esta ocasión ambos debían de considerar su romance algo más sólido, pues habían llegado juntos en el coche de Ziva. Sin duda, Malachi era un tipo valiente, por eso su hija lo habría escogido.

El pretexto oficial de la reunión era discutir cómo les había ido el trabajo de Madrid, pero a Eli le traía sin cuidado. Los resultados hablaban por sí solos. Lo que le interesaba era tenerlos en la misma habitación, centrarse en los pequeños gestos que les delatasen. Afortunadamente, las variaciones eran sutiles en el entorno laboral, habrían pasado desapercibidas a cualquiera. A él no.

—Enhorabuena, entonces.  
—Gracias, señor—respondió Malachi—. Fue una misión fácil.  
—Oh, sí. Por la misión también.

* * *

El pringado de Ben-Gidon por el barrio, hacía tiempo que no le veía. Continuaba siendo el mismo tipo gris de siempre que hacía tareas aburridas en un banco desde que acabó el servicio militar. La única diferencia era aquella morena despampanante que llevaba prendida de la cintura y que no sabía cómo habría conseguido.

—¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú con un plomo con Ben-Gidon?

La chica le miró de arriba abajo y luego al muermo de su novio.

—Porque te ha tenido engañado todos estos años, Posner. En realidad trabaja para el Mossad. Cualquier chica lo encontraría sexy.

Posner le examinó minuciosamente. El caso es que bajo la camisa se intuía demasiado músculo para un contable. Por si acaso, se despidió rápidamente. La sonrisa de la chica no dejaba claro si hablaba en serio o bromeaba.

* * *

—El descerebrado ese, ¿de verdad piensa que eres bancario?

Malachi asintió mientras Ziva reía estrepitosamente.

—Es lo que le voy contando a todo el mundo. Es aburrido, la gente nunca quiere saber más.

Ella nunca había tenido una mentira estable con la que cerrar bocas, pero esa le parecía buena. Aunque tampoco la necesitaba, apenas se relacionaba con gente de fuera de “la empresa”, como Malachi y Michael la llamaban a veces.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Michael si pudiera verles por un agujerito. Le imaginaba furioso o tal vez contento de que su amigo y jefe estuviese con ella. El pobre Michael no había llegado a saberlo, pero gracias a él Ziva al fin había vuelto a casa.

* * *

Ziva estaba demasiado seria. Apenas había mirado el osito que le traía. Por mucho que lo ocultase, Malachi había descubierto que los peluches le encantaban. Al ver uno con pajarita en un escaparate, había sabido que era para ella. Pensaba que le gustaría, pero apenas lo había mirado.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Todavía sin responderle, Ziva le guió hasta la cocina. Todavía no había preparado la cena entera, Malachi quizá podría echarle una mano.

—Tengo un retraso de diez días.

Malachi la miró a los ojos y le dio las manos. Estaba demasiado seria, entristecida incluso. Por su parte, a él le costaba no sonreír.

* * *

Ziva cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Malachi con fuerza. Era el hombre de hielo, pero no esperaba verle reaccionar con tanta serenidad.

—No voy a presionarte, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Despegó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró a la cara. Tiempo atrás Gibbs le había preguntado si quería niños y ella no había sabido responder. Ahora, la cuestión le volvía como un bumerán.

—Si dependiera de ti, Malachi, y solo de ti, ¿qué harías tú?—le pasó la pelota para no pensar.  
—Tenerlo. Seguir adelante, disfrutar de las pataditas y darte masajes en los pies.

Ziva asintió y dejó que las caricias de Malachi en su espalda le bajasen las revoluciones.

—De todos modos, solo es un retraso. Quizá me venga pronto.  
—O quizá no. Mientras terminas con la cena, me bajo a la farmacia.

* * *

Cinco minutos que valían una vida. La línea que indicaba que la prueba funcionaba ya había salido. Más nervioso que un niño al que le tienden un regalo, Malachi acariciaba el rostro de Ziva diciéndose que solo era un retraso. No quería imaginar la decepción que sentiría si daba negativo.

Iban a tenerlo. Habría que discutir los detalles, pero Ziva le había confirmado que continuaría con el embarazo. Malachi nunca se había planteado formar una familia, parecía que Ziva tampoco. Sin embargo, al ver la segunda burbujita rellenarse lentamente con una línea rosa, se dijo que no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

Una familia no era algo que estuviera a su alcance o eso había sentido siempre. Ahora llevaba una vida del tamaño de una pepita de sésamo dentro de sí. Cambiaba la situación por completo. Si todo marchaba bien, el siguiente verano daría a luz.

—Deberíamos vivir juntos.

Malachi aceptó la idea con un asentimiento. En todo momento le hacía ver que estaría a su lado, que el bebé tendría un padre atento y cariñoso pendiente de él. Ahora sabía que, además, sería un padre unido a su madre.

—Tal vez podríamos aprovechar para casarnos. Vista la vida que llevamos, sería lo mejor para el bebé. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres, niño o niña?  
—Ah, ¿aún estoy a tiempo de elegir?

Rieron al unísono antes de que Malachi la besase. Una familia. Si hasta su padre había construido la suya, Ziva también tenía derecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Parecía mentira que Ziva tuviese semejante capacidad pulmonar. Esos ronquidos debían de ser material para el Guinness. Se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado y no solía molestarle, pero ahora que se había desvelado, no conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Chasquear la lengua repetidas veces no funcionaba, ya lo había probado. En cualquier caso, la culpa no era de ella. Si acaso, sería de su padre. Al día siguiente hablarían con él, debían comunicarle la noticia cuando antes para que Ziva no se arriesgase durante la gestación.

Hasta aquella noche no lo había pensado, pero al abrir los ojos de madrugada, Malachi cayó en la cuenta de que Eli David iba a ser su suegro.

* * *

—Estoy embarazada, papá.

Al verlos aparecer juntos, con pequeños gestos que delataban más de lo habitual su relación, Eli había sabido que le traían noticias. Esperaba que se tratase de su futura boda, pero esto era aún mejor. Ziva llevaba un diminuto David dentro. Complacido, Eli sonrió y la abrazó. Después, estrechó la mano de Malachi.

—Enhorabuena.  
—También queremos casarnos, estamos buscando lugar y fecha.  
—Queremos que sea pronto—añadió Malachi, desde ahora su futuro yerno. Una elección excelente, no se cansaría de repetirlo: de la casa, inteligente, abnegado, leal y con buenos genes.  
—Decidme dónde y cuándo, yo lo arreglaré.

* * *

—Papá, mamá, vamos a ser padres.  
—¡Malachi! ¡Qué alegría, hijo mío!

Se dejó envolver por el abrazo doble y recibió con ganas la sarta de besos de su madre. Hacía ya tiempo que les había advertido que quizá nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos. Sabía que lo habían asumido a regañadientes, ahora tocaba darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

—Enhorabuena a los dos—agregó su padre.  
—Hay más—intervino Ziva—. Nos casamos dentro de dos meses en la Gran Sinagoga de Tel Aviv. Necesitamos que vengáis a escoltar a Malachi.

Sus padres se miraron un segundo antes de centrarse, boquiabiertos, en Ziva.

—Enhorabuena por eso también.  
—Lo sabía. Sabía que nuestro niño y tú estabais hechos el uno para el otro, cariño.

Malachi le dio la mano a Ziva y la miró. Él también empezaba a creerlo al fin.

* * *

Toda la comida, Ziva venía notando a Efrat inquieta, como deseosa de decir algo sin ver el momento. Al verla respirar hondo a los postres, supo que se lanzaría.

—Estaba yo pensando, ¿cómo habéis conseguido fecha en la Gran Sinagoga? Un viernes, nada menos, y a una hora estupenda.

Ziva carraspeó y se secó los labios con la servilleta.

—Mi padre hizo las gestiones.

Efrat frunció el ceño exactamente igual que su hijo lo habría hecho y la miró.

—¿Sí? ¿Es rabino?

Malachi estalló en una risotada. Sus padres le miraban con desconcierto. Ziva, conteniéndose para no patearle.

—Eli, su padre, es el director del Mossad, mamá. Le sobran recursos para conseguirnos la Gran Sinagoga.  
—Bien hecho, hijo—Ehud palmeó la espalda de Malachi con una sonrisa socarrona—, a partir de ahora serás el yerno tonto.

* * *

Ziva no solía quejarse del malestar físico, la habían educado para resistir. Sin embargo, aquel día hizo una excepción. La vomitona matutina no presagiaba nada bueno y los paseos de un lado a otro de la ciudad la estaban agotando.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir tú solo a la próxima?—gruñó mientras Malachi arrancaba.  
—¡Ah, no! Va a ser _nuestra_ casa, de los dos y el renacuajo por ahora. Tenemos que decidir cuál nos gusta juntos.  
—El renacuajo opina que esta última era un asco.

Malachi sonrió y le acarició el muslo.

—Ya somos dos. Anímate, solo nos queda por ver la casita de Jaffa y luego, derechos al restaurante.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Restaurante?  
—Ayer no me sentó mal la comida. Tardé tanto en el baño porque estaba pidiendo mesa en el italiano ese que te gusta.

* * *

Los vaqueros le hacían un culo de escándalo, aunque marcaban más por delante incluso en relax. Aun así, bastaban para que Ziva quisiera arrancárselos si se iba a quedar a pasar la noche. No lo habían hablado, pero últimamente la única incógnita era bajo qué techo dormirían cada vez los dos juntos.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Malachi soltó la sartén que fregaba y se volvió con los ojos más asustados que si le hubiesen encañonado.

—Eso ni se pregunta, ¿o es que no quieres que me quede?—inquirió con brusquedad.  
—Quédate, no me apetece ponerme con el estropajo.  
—¡Oh, muchas gracias!

Malachi agitó las manos y le salpicó la cara con las gotitas que quedaban en los guantes. Ziva se echó a reír, se los arrancó y se lo llevó al dormitorio. La vajilla podía esperar.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y le tendió a Ziva su refresco. Había sido un día agotador, tan exigente como los de alguna misión complicada. Quizá no era lo más recomendable para una embarazada, pero Ziva se había negado a ser un trasto más y le había ayudado con el trasiego de cajas. Mañana les tocaría continuar abriéndolas y colocando.

—Estás muerto, ¿eh?  
—Mira quién habla.

Se sonrieron, chocaron sus refrescos y bebieron en silencio disfrutando de la paz del crepúsculo. El primer “te quiero” que intercambiaron les llegó allí, en la terraza del dormitorio principal de la casita baja que acababan de comprar en Jaffa, arropados por el arrullo de las olas y un ligero olor a pintura fresca en el aire.

* * *

—Ay, cógelo tú, que yo ya tengo la posturita.  
—¡Pero si todavía no tienes barriga!

A pesar de las protestas, Malachi cedió al chantaje emocional y descolgó el teléfono. Según avanzaban los días hacia la boda, se volcaba más en ella. Parecía querer convencerla de que sería un buen padre y esposo, de que le aceptase. Ziva se preguntaba si se debía a que continuaba dudando de sus sentimientos por él. El tiempo le iría enseñando que ella lo tenía claro: Malachi y el renacuajo que llevaba dentro eran su familia.

—¿De parte de quién?

Al oír la respuesta de su interlocutor, el rostro de Malachi se colmó de asombro. Aún sorprendido, le tendió el auricular a Ziva.

—Para ti. Tu madre.

* * *

Cuando Ziva colgó el teléfono, todo le daba vueltas. Su madre, Rivka, llamando desde Jerusalén. Habían empezado a distanciarse al poco del divorcio, cuando Ziva insistió en que quería vivir con papá. Tras regresar con él, Tali había mantenido el vínculo entre ambas, seriamente debilitado al incorporarse Ziva al Mossad. Con la muerte de su hermana pequeña, Ziva le había perdido la pista por completo. No tenía muy claro que quisiera retomar el contacto, ni siquiera por la boda.

—Lo siento, tendría que haberla atendido yo—se disculpó Malachi al verla tan incómoda.  
—Nunca te disculpes, es un signo de debilidad.

Malachi se cruzó de brazos.

—Deberías haberle dicho al americano que te enseñó eso que el débil es quien sabe que se ha equivocado y es tan cobarde que no sabe pedir perdón.

* * *

Se le había agriado la noche. Entre la inesperada llamada de la madre de Ziva y el comentario estúpido sobre las disculpas, le apetecía estar solo, pensar. Sin embargo, no se movió del sofá y fingió prestarle atención a la película que tenían puesta. Ya no era un crío con su rollete de la semana. Si tenía problemas, los discutiría con su mujer, no huyendo.

Ziva apagó el televisor. La miró inquisitivamente y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía.

—¿Tanto he cambiado?

Malachi suspiró para ganar algo de tiempo.

—Un poco, pero ya se te reconoce.

No era del todo cierto, pero la mentira tranquilizó a Ziva. Le miró, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se acurrucó en su costado.

* * *

Ziva nunca había celebrado una Hanuka tan multitudinaria. Malachi venía de una familia numerosa, todos ya casados y con hijos. Solo faltaba él, que se había traído a su futura esposa, al pequeñajo que llevaba dentro y a su suegro.

Aprovechó que nadie se fijaba en ella para esconderse en una de las habitaciones. Todos parecían a gusto, incluso su padre, que charlaba sobre armamento con uno de los cuñados de Malachi. Todos tenían algo que hacer, podría pasar un rato en paz.

—Mi primera vez fue igual—escuchó la voz de Efrat a sus espaldas—. Gente, ruido, más gente, más ruido.  
—¿Mejora con el tiempo?

Efrat le acarició la espalda y asintió.

—Poco a poco, como todo.

* * *

Lo de “renacuajo” ya no le encajaba, pero se lo seguirían llamando por costumbre. Ahora ya no era cabezón y colita, sino que la ecografía en tres dimensiones le mostraba dando pataditas, revolcándose con torpeza por la barriga de Ziva. No podía verse, pero Malachi sabía que llevaba una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

—Cómo se sacude—murmuró Ziva—. ¿Es normal que no note nada?  
—Es temprano.  
—¿Y para saber el sexo?—inquirió Malachi.  
—También.

Como para entender mejor las imágenes de la pantalla, ladeó la cabeza. Aquel enano era suyo, parecía mentira que tuviese tan buena puntería.

—Podríamos llamarlo Madrid. Lo engendramos allí y es unisex, ¿no?

Ziva le lanzó una mirada asesina y fugaz antes de desviar la vista a la pantalla y cambiarla por una sonrisa beatífica y orgullosa.

—Inténtalo y no me caso.

* * *

—¿Te das cuenta de que mañana a estas horas estaremos casados?

Malachi ronroneó afirmativamente y le acarició el vientre. Lo tenía tenso, durísimo, pero apenas se había hinchado. Podría seguir poniéndose la ropa de siempre un par de semanas más aunque le costase abrocharla. Solamente había tenido que comprar algunos sujetadores.

—Tengo ganas de pasarlo ya de una vez.  
—Mmm… yo también. Y de marcharnos de viaje los tres. Recién casados. Suena bien, ¿eh?

Ziva David, estado civil: casada. Parecía una broma. Pero qué razón tenía Malachi.

—Suena genial.

Se giró, le besó y empezó a levantarle el pijama.

—¿Otro?  
—Sí, el último polvo en pecado, ¿qué te parece?

Malachi abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Que ya dormiré luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy judía ni conozco a nadie que profese esa religión, así que los datos que he puesto sobre la boda salen de [esta web](http://www.chabad.org/library/article_cdo/aid/476780/jewish/Wedding-Handbook.htm) (en inglés), no de experiencias de primera ni segunda mano.

_Ketubá_ firmada ante su padre y Eli como testigos, Malachi hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que estaba listo. Devolvió la pluma a su padre y juntos echaron a andar a la sala en que se encontraba Ziva.

Era tan extraño. Siempre había creído que, en el hipotético caso de que fuese a casarse, estaría subiéndose por las paredes. Nada más lejos de la realidad, caminaba con aplomo, con la misma seguridad que si estuviese trabajando.

Ziva parecía intranquila cuando los tres entraron. La escoltaban esa señora estirada que era su madre y también la de Malachi. Este fue hacia su futura esposa, le acarició las mejillas y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Estás preciosa. Te quiero.  
—Y yo a ti—susurró Ziva.

Malachi le hizo una última caricia antes de cubrirla lentamente con el velo. Tocaba ir a la _jupá_.

* * *

En cuanto pasaron sobre la cucharilla de plata y cerraron la puerta con llave, Ziva corrió a coger la bandejita con pastas que les habían dejado.

—¡Dios, me muero de hambre!  
—Y me debes una bendición.

Ziva puso una mueca, tragó el bocado y soltó la frase como una retahíla. Solo por lo pesado que era el proceso, se juró a sí misma que nunca más volvería a casarse. Aunque al menos ya no llevaba el estómago vacío.

Malachi no parecía tan hambriento, sino más centrado en los detalles. Fue él quien empezó a ponerle las joyas. Su madre se había empeñado en dejárselas, Ziva no estaba muy segura de querer llevarlas no fueran a traerle mala suerte. Una vez terminó, solo quedó una alianza de hombre en la caja. Ziva la sacó y la agitó.

—No te vas a librar.  
—¿Es necesario?  
—El dedo, Ben-Gidon. Ahora.

* * *

No sabía si dejar a Ziva a solas con su madre era buena idea, pero tenía que saludar a los presentes, ser educado. Empezaba a comprender que su ya esposa estuviese tan molesta. La había malinterpretado: lo suyo no eran nervios, sino fastidio. Él al menos se había librado del vestido de princesita y los tacones.

Eli le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Se llevaban bien en el trabajo, pero eso no significaba que se sintiese muy a gusto teniéndole como suegro. Nadie en su sano juicio educa a su hijita para ser una asesina. Malachi no pensaba permitir que hiciera lo mismo con su nieto.

—Bienvenido a la familia, hijo.  
—Lo mismo digo.

* * *

—Parece un buen chico—observó su madre mientras miraba a Malachi.  
—Lo es, el mejor.  
—¿Cómo le conociste?

Ziva sonrió. Presentía que a mamá se le iba a atragantar su yerno.

—Es mi jefe, la mano derecha de papá.

Como imaginaba, su madre puso una mueca de asco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Perfecto para ti y para Eli.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos. No la había llamado una sola vez durante años y ahora hablaba así de Malachi. De su marido, del padre de su bebé.

—¿A qué has venido, mamá?  
—Eli quería que su princesita tuviera un día perfecto.  
—Puedes irte cuando quieras, ya has hecho acto de presencia. Solo una cosa antes de que te marches, Rivka: estoy embarazada. Ya puedes largarte si te aburres.

* * *

La vio cerrar la puerta de un empujón brusco y descalzarse con un gemido de alivio. Era tan tarde que Malachi prefería no mirar el reloj.

—¡Pensé que no se acababa nunca!

Malachi suspiró, se quitó la kipá y asintió.

—Pero ya está. Ya nos hemos casado, podemos descansar.

La abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo. Eran su esposa y su diminuto bebé, una familia completa en pleno proceso de expansión. Incluso los espías tienen sentimientos, como le había dicho Eli al presentarle a su hija, la misma que ahora le acariciaba la espalda.

—Estoy reventada. ¿Te importa que consumemos el matrimonio mañana?

Malachi sacudió la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

—Para nada. Pero descuelga el teléfono. Media felicitación más y la emprendo a tiros.

* * *

—¡Ahí, ahí! Amplíalo, Tim.

McGee resopló y obedeció. Tony continuaba ofuscado y a todos les daba coraje hacerle frente. La ilusión era lo único que evitaba que se convirtiese en una cáscara vacía. Mientras continuase creyendo que Ziva estaba viva, tendría una razón para seguir adelante aunque fuese a rastras.

La obsesión del día le llegaba de las cámaras del JFK. De nada servía que ninguna Ziva David hubiese pasado por allí, Tony estaba empeñado en que una mujer que hablaba por el móvil en la sala de embarque era ella.

—Míralo, ¡es ella!  
—Es demasiado gorda para ser Ziva.  
—Bueno, pero puede haberse descuidado, ¿no? Voy a enseñárselo a Abby para que lo pase por reconocimiento facial. Verás cómo es ella.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esperaba más.

Malachi se encogió de hombros y se frotó las manos para distribuir bien la crema antes de untársela a Ziva. Su primera impresión de Bondi Beach también había sido de decepción. Era un lugar con encanto, pero no la belleza arrebatadora que ambos pensaban que encontrarían.

—Míralo por el lado bueno—pidió mientras le frotaba la barriga—. Mañana es Nochevieja y estamos los dos de viaje de novios, tirados en una playa.  
—Y solo llevo la parte de abajo del biquini, no lo olvides.

Como para constatar que, en efecto, no había tela, Malachi pasó sus manos a los pechos de Ziva y se dedicó a extender la crema de manera demasiado concienzuda.

* * *

—Pero, entonces, podría ser ella, ¿verdad? Tú lo has dicho. Acabas de decirlo, Abby.

Abby resopló y sorbió su Caf-Pow. Los resultados del reconocimiento facial eran tan poco concluyentes que no servirían ante ningún tribunal. Un veinte por ciento de coincidencia segura no significaba nada. Solo continuaba alimentando la desesperación de Tony.

—Podría, Tony, pe…  
—¡Lo sabía!  
—Pero también podrían ser por lo menos un millón de mujeres más y eso solo en Estados Unidos, Tony. Podría ser ella, pero… Lo siento.

Le abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo. Ojalá pudiera darle algo más, algo que le quitase las dudas y le permitiese continuar con su vida.

—No importa, Abby. Voy a hablar con Vance.

* * *

A veces pensaba en llamarles. No a todos, pero sí a Abby o McGee. Incluso a Gibbs, aunque hablar con él no sería tan sencillo. Primero pensaba que se había dejado conocer demasiado. Después se dio cuenta de que había dejado que la convirtiese en una investigadora a su gusto, en algo que Ziva no era. Todavía no se sentía la misma, aunque su relación con Malachi le estaba haciendo mucho bien.

No pensaba ponerse en contacto con ellos, sin embargo. Ya no tenían nada en común. Ni podía ni deseaba ser la chica tonta en que la habían transformado. No la querían tal cual era, sino que la habían cambiado. Significaba que no les importaba. Que era mejor mantenerse alejada de ellos. Su sitio estaba en Israel, con su marido y el bebé haciéndose cada día más gordo en su barriga.

* * *

—Le repito que no sé nada, agente DiNozzo.

Tony echó las manos al aire y dio una vuelta con una risa que no tenía nada de cómica.

—Oh, vamos, director. ¿Es que Eli David y usted ya no son coleguitas?

Sin dejarse impresionar por el estallido de Tony, Vance chupeteó su palillo.

—El director del Mossad no me ha contado nada acerca de la oficial David.

Tony iba a volver a protestar, pero Vance levantó el dedo para captar su atención.

—Sin embargo, hablé con él hace dos días. La conversación no le incumbe, pero no parecía un hombre apesadumbrado por la pérdida de su última hija.

Tony se encogió al oír aquello. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido a pedirle explicaciones a Vance, era ridículo.

—Ya, claro. Como que Eli es de los que lloran. Gracias por nada.

* * *

No esperaba trato de favor por estar casado con Ziva, pero la llamada de Eli para que acudiera a su despacho había resultado un verdadero varapalo. Todavía le duraba el desfase horario y se le había hecho cuesta arriba dejar a Ziva aún medio dormida arrastrando los pies de camino al baño.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, Malachi.  
—Tú dirás.  
—Necesito que coordines una misión.

Malachi cruzó las piernas. Ponerse en acción le vendría bien, después de todo. No quería oxidarse.

—Claro, ¿dónde?  
—Aquí. Voy a enviar un equipo a Yemen. Me gustaría que los supervisases.

Enarcó las cejas y descruzó las piernas. Su padre tenía razón, iba camino de convertirse en el yerno tonto.

* * *

Malachi no era ningún estúpido. Cualquier otro habría aceptado el encargo sin reservas, con una sonrisa en los labios. Él desconfiaba, Eli se lo veía en la mirada y la rigidez de los hombros y la mandíbula. No rechazaría el ofrecimiento, pero tampoco lo acataría ciegamente.

—Esas no son labores de mi rango.

Eli sonrió. Por supuesto, el escalafón que tan metido tenía suponía ahora una traba.

—Eres el segundo mejor oficial que he conocido nunca, Malachi, pero resultas más necesario dirigiendo el juego. Tendrás el cargo, el despacho y el sueldo a menos que los rechaces, por supuesto.  
—Los quiero. No sé si lo sabes, pero mi mujer está embarazada.

Eli sacó un puro para celebrarlo y le ofreció otro que Malachi rechazó. Mientras le veía digerir la reunión con cara de pocos amigos pensaba en el buen papel que haría como subdirector.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Malachi suspiró y dejó el tenedor apoyado en el borde del plato. No sabía qué le habría contado su padre, pero llevaba rarísimo desde su regreso de la reunión.

—Lo siento, estaba…  
—No importa. ¿Te vas muy lejos?

Malachi sacudió la cabeza.

—A Tel Aviv. Tu padre me ha ascendido.

Ziva entreabrió los labios. Malachi era un hombre orgulloso. Entendía que la promoción le hubiese sentado tan mal, llegaba a destiempo.

—Puede significar que confía en ti, ¿no crees?  
—Ese es el problema: ¡no lo sé!

Ziva le dio la mano. Malachi llevaba el pulso acelerado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Malachi se encogió de hombros. De pronto sonreía.

—Estoy casado, espero un hijo y no sé hacer nada más. En el fondo no tengo elección.

* * *

Por mucho que hubiese intentado dejarlo correr, no bastaba. Ziva lo estaba notando, llevaba toda la noche siendo más cariñosa de lo habitual con él. Malachi se preguntó en qué punto acabarían sus mimos y darían paso a las maldiciones y los insultos. Entre sus muchas virtudes no destacaba la paciencia.

—¿Por qué no te niegas?

Malachi sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y que me mande a Yemen? Con Somalia ya tuve bastante.

Ziva soltó un bufido y echó las manos al aire sin importar que en una llevase un plato.

—¿Entonces?  
—Prefiero este puesto, pero así no. En el trabajo no quiero ser tu marido.

Ziva suspiró y dejó el plato en el lavavajillas. Parecía que al fin le comprendía. Malachi la abrazó y le acarició el vientre, ya se notaba un montecito.

—Hablaré con él mañana.  
—Puedo yo.  
—No, tú no eres su hijo.

* * *

—¿Sabemos ya qué es mi nieto?  
—Todavía no.

Eli asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase. En ese caso, solo había un motivo para que le hubiese visitado.

—Dile a Malachi que la decisión ya estaba tomada. La operación en Somalia me demostró que vale más como estratega que como oficial de campo.

Su hija se palpó el vientre, le recordaba a Rivka tantos años atrás. Al menos Ziva había regresado a su lado, el único peligro era que Malachi pretendiera morder la mano que le alimentaba. Eli confiaba en que su inteligencia, su astucia y su ambición le mantuvieran en su sitio.

—¿Y yo no he tenido nada que ver? No me lo creo.  
—La desconfianza no siempre es buena, Ziva. Te digo la verdad, pero también me alegro de que mi nieto no vaya a nacer huérfano.

* * *

Ziva resopló con hastío. Le fastidiaba tener que ser la mediadora entre su padre y su marido, sobre todo por algo tan estúpido como un ascenso. Solo esperaba que el enfurruñamiento se le fuese pronto a Malachi, cuando algo le molestaba se ponía de lo más gruñón.

Miró el reloj y vio que se le echaba el tiempo encima. Debía recoger a Malachi e ir al médico. Al fin tenían los resultados, sabrían si el bebé estaba a salvo de enfermedades hereditarias. Murmuró una disculpa y una despedida, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Ah, Ziva, una última cosa: los americanos preguntan demasiado por ti. Ni siquiera tienen claro que estés viva.

Ziva asintió y acalló malamente los nervios que se le agarraron de pronto al estómago.

—Está bien. Veré cómo quitarles la duda.

* * *

Por mucho que disimulase para intentar contagiarle la calma a Ziva, Malachi se sentía nervioso. Como para no gafar al bebé, no habían hablado de lo que harían, pero no quería un niño con problemas. Se preguntó si Ziva opinaría del mismo modo, igual que si hubiera nacido en Esparta. Se respondió que no quería llegar a saberlo.

El tocólogo extrajo la hoja del sobre y le dio un vistazo rápido. En sus ojos se leía la respuesta de forma tan clara que Malachi y Ziva sonrieron.

—Todo en orden—anunció el doctor—. También sabemos ya el sexo del bebé.

Se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Cuanto antes pudieran dejar de comprar accesorios de colores neutros, mejor.

—Queremos saberlo—anunció Ziva.  
—En ese caso, enhorabuena, vais a ser padres de un varón.

* * *

Qué bien sentaba un gofre con chocolate en un alto del paseo. Le recordaba a los primeros novietes que no pasaban de darle tímidamente la mano. Al crecer todo había cambiado. Tenía gracia que la estuviese descongelando precisamente Malachi, al que había considerado un sieso la primera vez que le vio.

—Lotan—dijo Malachi tras barrer con la lengua una gotita marrón que se le había quedado en la comisura de los labios.  
—Estás de coña, ¿no? Isaac.

Malachi frunció el ceño.

—Mi tío se llama así. ¿Daniel?  
—Daniel Ben-Gidon—murmuró Ziva con voz pensativa antes de sonreír—. Me gusta.  
—A mí también.

Ziva le tendió la mano y sellaron el pacto con un apretón. El renacuajo ya tenía nombre.

* * *

—¿Quieres tirar la foto de una vez? Se me va a caer el cuchillo.

Malachi resopló. Que no se hubiese puesto a hacer equilibrios con uno de caza y en su dedo meñique. Lo importante era que se la viese intacta, acodada en una mesa para ocultar la barriga y con la tele casualmente de fondo mostrando las noticias de la ZNN.

Ziva y su urgencia repentina por actualizar Facebook de manera que se viese que estaba viva, todo para contentar a los americanos. Malachi no entendía por qué, si Ziva apenas los mencionaba y actuaba como si no existieran. Debía terminar de cortar lazos cuanto antes. Poner su nombre y datos en hebreo en la red social era un buen primer paso.

Se aseguró de que enfocaba bien, pidió a Ziva que le mostrase su mejor sonrisa sádica y disparó. Perfecta, aunque fuese para los estúpidos yanquis.

* * *

Había llegado pronto, así que McGee decidió echar una mirada furtiva a su Facebook. A esas horas no se había movido gran cosa, nada le resultó interesante hasta que una actualización llamó su atención: _זיוה דויד ha cambiado su foto de perfil_.

McGee pinchó el enlace inmediatamente. Necesitaba ver la imagen en grande para terminar de creérselo. Ahí estaba: temeraria y sonriente, jugando con un cuchillo en su dedito pequeño. Era ella, no había duda. Estaba viva.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó apresuradamente el teléfono de Tony. Antes de que sonase el primer tono, le vio aparecer tras la puerta del ascensor.

—¡Tony, corre! Tienes que ver esto.

* * *

Tony suspiró y volvió a mirar la imagen. Abby y Tim la habían analizado hasta el último píxel. Era auténtica, sin ningún tipo de manipulación. Ziva la había subido en alta calidad a su Facebook, ese que ahora aparecía principalmente en hebreo.

Al menos estaba viva y feliz aunque lejos. “Israel” era la única indicación de su paradero, pero cualquiera sabía dónde la habría enviado su padre. Ojalá su sonrisa siguiese brillando allá donde fuera. Ojalá no se hubiese apagado en el último par de días.

Suspiró de nuevo e inspeccionó la pantalla al fondo de la fotografía: un noticiario. Abby había descubierto que era la emisión de ZNN International de dos días atrás. El jefe no era el único que no creía en casualidades. Seguramente, Ziva la habría puesto a propósito como si aquello fuese la prueba de vida de una secuestrada. En el fondo lo era.

* * *

Ziva se frotó el vientre. Desde que había aprendido a identificar sus movimientos sabía que llevaba dentro un bebé inquieto. Daniel no dejaba de dar piruetas y de ensayar sus movimientos de ninja.

—Mira qué preciosidad—le dijo Efrat mostrándole un pijama con un osito bordado que no tardó en añadir a la cesta de las compras.  
—No hace falta tanto, aún es pronto.  
—Verás qué deprisa pasan los meses según vaya creciendo Daniel.

Ziva asintió. A ratos le daba la impresión de que la tripa se le había hinchado de la noche a la mañana. Aun así, ir de compras para Daniel sabiendo que pagaban sus suegros le dejaba mal sabor de boca.

—Es demasiado. Si pagas la ropa, yo pago el carrito.  
—¡Ah, no! Todos mis nietos han tenido un cochecito nuevo de parte de los abuelos, Daniel no va a ser distinto.

* * *

Malachi bajó de la escalerita y contempló su obra junto a Ziva. El cuarto de Daniel al fin estaba coloreado de azul pálido. Podrían haber contratado pintores para que se encargasen, pero habían preferido ocuparse ellos mismos: Ziva, de las zonas medias y Malachi, de las altas y bajas.

Ziva le abrazó con fuerza y le besó en los labios. Estaban ambos empapados en sudor y pintura, pero satisfechos. Malachi sonrió. Por primera vez, acababa de notar a Daniel arreando una de sus proverbiales patadas que traían a Ziva por la calle de la amargura.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado que de pronto te das cuenta y piensas “soy feliz”?

Ziva asintió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ahora.

* * *

Ziva vivía y estaba a buenas con su padre. Su equipo se equivocaba si creía que no estaría al tanto. Hasta se había copiado la foto para echarle un vistazo en un descuido de McGee.

Parecía a gusto en su vieja piel, si es que en algún momento la había abandonado. Gibbs creía que la conocía, pero el tiempo y la revelación de Vance le habían demostrado lo contrario. La mujer que sonreía en su pantalla era una extraña, un fantasma que había envenenado a todos antes de desaparecer barrido por el viento.

Gibbs hizo clic derecho sobre la imagen y pulsó la opción de eliminar. Ojalá funcionase así de bien en la vida real.

* * *

—¿De qué te ríes?

Malachi se carcajeó aún más fuerte y sacudió el dedo para indicar que no era nada.

—¿Está rico?  
—La próxima vez el niño lo llevas tú.  
—Vale, ¿me prestas tu útero?

Ziva le miró de soslayo e indicó a la enfermera que ya se había tragado aquel mejunje empalagoso. No sabía cómo procesarían sus tripas tanto azúcar, pero sus papilas gustativas se habían quejado de lo lindo mientras Malachi se partía de la risa.

—Una hora—anunció mientras le acariciaba la barriga. Daniel debía de estar dormido, pues no respondió a golpes como solía.  
—¿Has traído algo para entretenerme?

Malachi fingió ponerse pensativo.

—He traído algo, pero no creo que te entretenga más de veinte segundos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo una cajita. Al abrirla, Ziva vio que contenía unos pendientes en forma de chupete.


	8. Chapter 8

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Les di la orden de que esperasen!

Malachi se cruzó de brazos y le pidió que cerrase la puerta del despacho. No sabía si la brillante idea de que trabajasen juntos durante el embarazo sería el modo de Eli de intentar romper el matrimonio, pero se dijo que no lo iba a permitir. En la oficina jamás consideraba a Ziva su esposa.

—Era eso o perderlo todo.  
—Zev ha muerto. Le pegaron un tiro. Si no me hubieses desautorizado…

Malachi la cortó con un gesto. No quería oír más.

—No lo he hecho. No te he podido acompañar a por los resultados porque estaba al teléfono con Falk. Al-Asiri se estaba preparando para irse, quería saber qué hacer y le he dicho que se movieran. Lo siento si Zev ha muerto. Aviv también murió y tú y yo estábamos mentalizados para hacerlo.

* * *

Ziva se sentó y se puso a frotarse la barriga. Sus gritos no le habían gustado a Daniel, ahora estaba inquieto. Le pidió ayuda a Malachi y pronto el bebé se calmó. Sería verdad eso de que ya reconocía sonidos, la voz de su papá siempre funcionaba como relajante.

Tenía tanta suerte. Al comenzar la misión había creído que no sobreviviría y lo había aceptado sin más, igual que Malachi y Aviv. Estaban vivos de milagro, no debía volver a olvidarlo por mucho que ahora su mundo fuese tranquilo y estable.

Abrazó con fuerza a Malachi y respiró hondo. Ella también necesitaba calmarse.

—Lo siento. Tenías razón.  
—No importa, mi vida. ¿Al menos han matado a Al-Asiri?  
—Sí. Y el resto están bien, ya de camino a casa.

* * *

A veces, Eli le recordaba a un buitre o un periodista del corazón. Siempre era el primero en aparecer en los momentos clave. Al menos esta vez les había respetado lo suficiente para asomar cuando habían dejado de gritarse y Daniel ya estaba tranquilo.

—¿Sí?

Eli sonrió como si jamás hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

—Tranquilo, Malachi, no vengo a meterme en vuestras discusiones. Solo venía a pedirle a Ziva que mañana se quede en casa.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos. Parecía volver a estar molesta.

—¿Por qué?  
—Tengo entendido que Daniel todavía necesita una cuna. Os la entregarán mañana con un par de cosas más.

* * *

Ziva miró los paquetes y soltó el enésimo gruñido en inglés ahora que nadie la miraría como diciéndole “sigues americanizada”. El par de cosas más de su padre eran nada menos que un cambiador, un elefante de peluche de un metro de alto y un tremendo surtido de juguetitos de plástico colorido que hacían ruido al moverse.

Consultó el reloj y se dirigió al armario de las herramientas. No la esperaban en el Mossad, así que tendría que mantenerse ocupada montando los muebles. Malachi se llevaría una sorpresa al verlos ensamblados.

Apenas había sacado el destornillador eléctrico de su sitio cuando el timbre la interrumpió. Con él en la mano como defensa, Ziva fue a abrir: Malachi con un ramo de flores.

—Tu padre ha dejado caer que la cuna venía desmontada. Veo que llego justo a tiempo.

* * *

Ziva empezaba a cansarse y él también. Guardaba las quejas para cuando estaban solos, pero desde el principio le había dejado claro que odiaba las reuniones familiares multitudinarias. Encontrar la casa de sus padres a rebosar para celebrar el cumpleaños de su sobrinita Orel había sido un jarro de agua fría.

—Cuando quieras, nos vamos—le susurró mientras la veía marear los restos de tarta de su plato. Mira que le había dicho a su madre que Ziva últimamente no soportaba la crema pastelera.  
—Estoy cansada.  
—¿Y si te pides ya la baja?

Ziva sacudió la cabeza.

—No pienso meterme a ama de casa.

* * *

Ese cabrón de Cryer. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, tendría que haber abierto fuego ella misma. Había acabado haciéndolo, pero demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Malachi había aterrizado justo a su lado.

Estaba muerto, pero se negaba a dejarle marchar. Bañada en su sangre, le gritaba que aguantase, que no la dejase. No pensaba detenerse. Era la única viva en todo el barco. Ya nada tenía sentido.

—¡Malachi!  
—Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí.

Una luz se encendió y les iluminó. Malachi la miraba con la preocupación brillándole en los ojos negros. Tenía una cicatriz en el hombro derecho, una que Ziva conocía demasiado bien. Fue empezar a acariciarla con dedos temblorosos y estallar en llanto.

* * *

Al oírla llamándole a voz en grito a esas horas, Malachi había pensado que estaba de parto. Aunque todavía era pronto, lo habría preferido a verla gemir y temblar aún dormida. El despertar no había sido mejor, Ziva había abierto los ojos chillando su nombre y enseguida había roto a llorar.

El último par de minutos, la intensidad había disminuido. Ahora solo eran sollozos, pero Ziva parecía resistirse a soltarle. Malachi la abrazó con fuerza y cuidado para no despachurrar a Daniel y la escuchó suspirar.

—He soñado… Dudaba. Igual que pasó, no disparé. Y Cryer te mataba.

Ziva despegó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró. Malachi se preguntó si esa sombra de tristeza que le poblaba los ojos desde que la conocía se le terminaría de ir en algún momento.

—Estás a salvo. Los tres estamos a salvo, mi amor.  
—Prométemelo.

* * *

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Se la he hecho a todos mis yernos y nueras. Es… curiosidad.  
—Tú dirás.

Responder era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Efrat había llegado con un cargamento de ropita de bebé en buen estado. Había pasado meses reuniéndola y, aunque podían costearse todo lo que Daniel necesitase, les venía genial tener más para vestirle.

—Lo tuyo con Malachi, ¿fue amor a primera vista?

Ziva sonrió con nostalgia y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me pareció un estirado y un chulo.

Efrat se echó a reír. Aunque con distinto timbre, la carcajada de Malachi era casi idéntica.

—Y ahora es tu _bashert_.

Ziva bajó la vista y asintió. Tanto camino en busca de humo y al final lo que necesitaba se lo había dejado en casa.

* * *

El agente especial Dunham lo confirmaba, el cadáver pertenecía a Daniel Cryer, un desertor al que habían perdido la pista porque era experto en desaparecer. Alguien lo había encontrado y le había dado jarabe de plomo.

Dunham tenía más que contar sobre quien había sido el cuerpo que en aquellos momentos volaba rumbo a DC. Había sido visto con vida en Aqaba, Jordania. Un antiguo oficial del Mossad le situaba allí vendiendo contactos. Al parecer, la última travesía de Cryer había sido a bordo del Damocles, el barco perdido en el mar a cuyo naufragio había sobrevivido Ziva.

Mientras salía del puesto de mando rumbo a por más café, Gibbs se dijo que quizá se había apresurado al borrarla de su existencia.

* * *

Ziva le miraba y acariciaba el pelo en la penumbra cuando abrió los ojos. Faltaban todavía unos veinte minutos para que sonase la alarma, pero parecía despierta desde hacía rato. Malachi la saludó con un beso en los labios y la abrazó.

—Buenos días, mi amor.  
—Hola, cielo.

Parecía preocupada, con ganas de decirle algo. Decidió darle unos segundos de tregua antes de preguntar, prefería que hablase por sí misma.

—Estoy de parto.  
—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?  
—Desde la una o así.

Malachi se frotó la cara para tratar de asimilarlo.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?  
—No valía la pena, eran contracciones espaciadas.  
—¿Y ahora?  
—Más juntas, pero no te preocupes. Da tiempo a que desayunemos y nos pongamos guapos antes de salir para el hospital.

* * *

Ziva le estrujó el antebrazo mientras apretaba los dientes. Las madres de familia numerosa eran más duras que cualquier hombre que hubiese conocido, sin duda. Continuó presionando mientras duraba la contracción y se dejó ir con un jadeo de alivio.

Soltó a Malachi, cerró los ojos y calculó que, por la frecuencia y duración, ya debía de quedarle poco para acabar la dilatación.

—Miénteme, dime que ya le ves la cabeza.

Malachi puso mueca.

—Ni hablar. Si diciéndote la verdad me maltratas, no me imagino lo que harás si te miento.

Preguntándose de qué hablaba, le miró inquisitivamente. Malachi le mostró el antebrazo: los moratones en forma de sus deditos le durarían días.

—Lo siento.  
—Yo no. Si sirve para ayudarte, como si me clavas los dientes. Ánimo, que antes de que te des cuenta tendrás a Daniel en brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que menciono es un clásico infantil israelí. Hay muchas versiones en Youtube y personalmente siento debilidad por la manera de jugar con ella que tienen HaDag Nahash

Cuando colgó, Gibbs ya estaba allí. Vance ni siquiera se molestó en invitarle a sentarse, sabía que lo rechazaría. En el fondo no importaba, no tenía nada que contarle.

—No he podido hablar con Eli, no estaba en su despacho.

Gibbs levantó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. No le creía.

—También lo he intentado con su móvil, pero…

Antes de que llegase a terminar la frase, un grito desgarrador de mujer diciendo “¡Tienes un mensaje!” surgió de su bolsillo. Vance se prometió que no volvería dejar a Jared jugar con el móvil.

_No es buen momento. Te llamaré más tarde._

—Me llamará.  
—¿Ah, sí?  
—Te aseguro que sí. Otra cosa es lo que me vaya a contar.

* * *

Malachi atusó los pelitos morenos de Daniel hasta dejarlos de punta y sonrió. El peque había vuelto a quedarse dormido ahora que mamá le había dado el pecho de nuevo y papá le había puesto un pañal limpito. Se le veía tan en paz entre sus brazos que Malachi se resistía a dejarlo en la cunita.

—El día que se haga punki, te recordaré este momento.  
—Bueno, tú no te preocupes, Ziva—intervino la abuela de la criatura—. Aquí donde le ves tan bien peinadito, Malachi nació que parecía que llevaba el pelo a lo afro.

Ziva se echó a reír, Malachi fingió que se enfadaba. Se separó de la pared, fue hasta la butaca que ocupaba Ziva y la besó. Daniel se dejó oír con un bostezo aunque continuaba dormido. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

Había llevado unos días localizar el punto de posible hundimiento del Damocles, pero entre el análisis de las corrientes y las últimas transmisiones habían dado con el casco sumergido. Nadie esperaba que fuese a contener tantísimos cadáveres, en apariencia muertos todos ellos a balazos.

Tony miró lo que quedaba de los cuerpos: huesos rotos, incompletos, mancillados… Por mucho que supiese que Ziva había sobrevivido a aquel viaje, le aliviaba que el análisis de Ducky no dejase lugar a dudas: todos eran hombres.

* * *

—Ya sabía yo que tenías hambre, gordito, pero deja a papá descansar.

Con razón le había parecido que comía poco durante la toma. No había llegado ni a dormir media hora antes de oírle romper a llorar. Había sido cogerle en brazos y tenerle oliéndola y buscando el pecho con los ojillos cerrados.

Solo tenía cuatro días, pero ya había conseguido que sus padres se fuesen durmiendo por los rincones en cuanto descansaba. Le alimentó con paciencia, le ayudó a echar los gases y le cambió el pañal. Tras canturrearle un poco, Daniel cayó rendido. Con un poco de suerte tendrían un par de horas de paz antes de que despertara.

Más dormida que despierta, se metió de nuevo en la cama. Malachi estaría como un tronco, pero la abrazó inmediatamente. Ziva le acarició las mejillas, rugosas de barbita incipiente y sonrió.

—Te quiero, Malachi.

* * *

Una herida en la cabeza causada por un proyectil del calibre 45 había provocado la muerte del sargento Daniel Cryer. Por el ángulo de entrada, alguien desde un lugar elevado le había tiroteado por la espalda. Se trataba de un ejecutor poco acertado: no habían dado con la bala de Cryer, pero sí con tres de sus hermanas incrustadas en una pared.

No había forma de saber quién habría apretado el gatillo sin la cooperación del Mossad. Leon se quejaba de que Eli David le estaba toreando. Gibbs había perdido la paciencia. Habría que hacer algo para desbloquear la situación:

—Coged vuestras cosas.  
—¿Adónde vamos, jefe?—preguntó McGee.  
—A Israel.

* * *

Había avisado a Shira de que se marchaba a comer. Esperaba hacerlo en solitario en el bar de la esquina. No imaginaba que se encontraría a Ziva en la sala de espera, sacudiendo el cochecito de Daniel con el pie mientras leía.

—Te hacía paseando por la playa.  
—A estas horas no.

La saludó con un beso en los labios y la peinó con los dedos. No parecía muy hundida después de dar a luz, pero Malachi la vigilaba de cerca para evitar que se deprimiese.

—El chiquitín te echaba de menos, así que te trae ensalada de pasta y tarta de queso como soborno para que le hagas compañía.  
—Si es él quien quiere verme, ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
—¿De verdad piensas que iba a dejar a mi bebé solo por el mundo? ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy?

* * *

Que Eli estuviese curioseando en su despacho cuando regresó de comer con Ziva era un mal síntoma. No parecía haber tocado nada, pero Malachi no pudo evitar sentir que la digestión se le volvía pesada de golpe.

—¿Ocurre algo, Eli?  
—He hablado con Leon Vance. El agente Gibbs y su equipo llegarán mañana.

Malachi frunció los labios.

—El tal Shalev era marine de verdad, entonces.

Eli asintió.

—Le he dicho a Leon que les atenderás tú y solo tú. Procura hacerlo en calidad de director de Kidón, no de oficial a bordo del Damocles.  
—¿Y Ziva?  
—Está de baja y no hay ningún motivo para importunarla haciéndola venir si tú te encargas de todo.  
—La pondré al día, de todos modos.

Eli sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Hazlo, hijo. Los dos sabemos el genio que tiene cuando se enfada.

* * *

—Aunque tú no lo entiendas, quiero verlos.  
—Claro.

Odiaba discutir con él precisamente por ese momento en que le daba la vuelta a las cosas. Ya no hablaba en voz alta, no peleaba. Solo le ponía cara de estar perdonándole la vida y le daba la razón en todo hasta que Ziva tenía que contenerse para no estrangularle.

—¡He pasado años con ellos, Malachi!  
—Lo sé.  
—¡¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?!

Daniel rompió a llorar antes de que Malachi respondiera de nuevo. Ziva le echó una mirada furibunda mientras este recogía Daniel y le mecía suavemente canturreando “Ratziti sheteda”. Aquello que decía de la paz para todos los niños venía que ni al pelo.

—Haz lo que tú quieras, Ziva—interrumpió su canción—, pero recuerda de qué lado estás.

* * *

Aunque el reloj del aeropuerto marcase las siete, para todos ellos era medianoche. Llegar a aquellas horas a Israel quizá no era la mejor opción, les restaría efectividad, pero el director Vance había insistido en zanjar el asunto en un día a ser posible. Ya de antemano parecía saber que no sacarían nada.

El padre de Ziva en persona les recibió a pie de pista, todo un detalle. Le acompañaba Hadar, que continuaba siendo su sombra o el loro al hombro de un pirata. Esta vez traían refuerzos: Ben-Gidon. No había tratado mucho con él, pero a Tony le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre él y le partiría el cuello. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ninguno de los tres. El único cambio perceptible era la alianza que refulgía en el dedo de Ben-Gidon.

* * *

Ben-Gidon era agresivo al volante, pero no un loco. Aun así, prefería mil veces a Ziva. Al menos Tim y él se habían librado de ir con Eli y Hadar, que les habían tocado en gracia al jefe y al director. Pero prefería a Ziva. Y el anillo de Ben-Gidon brillaba aunque seguramente no tendría nada que ver.

—Enhorabuena por la boda, Mal. Has sido rápido.

Ben-Gidon rió por lo bajo y asintió.

—Los hay que maduramos, año y pico da para mucho y tampoco sabes si estaba con ella antes.

Tony pensó que era imposible, pero decidió callarse. Tenía razón.

—Da hasta para engañar a una pobre ilusa.  
—Estás dando a entender que mi esposa es una débil. No te lo recomiendo, ya has comprobado de sobra que las israelíes tienen mucho carácter.

* * *

Al ver las fotografías sobre su escritorio, Ben-Gidon no movió un músculo. Era bueno, había que reconocérselo. Sin tocarlas, las examinó cuidadosamente con la cabeza ladeada y luego se enderezó para mirar a Gibbs a los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de esa misión sin autorización del director. Es confidencial.  
—Si no se la pides tú, Mal—intervino DiNozzo—, nuestro director lo hará y te meterás en un lío. Hasta te obligarán a comer bacon.

Ben-Gidon sonrió.

—Me encanta, no sería ningún castigo.  
—¿Qué clase de armas se usaron en la misión?—inquirió Gibbs.

Ben-Gidon frunció los labios.

—De varios tipos.  
—Me decepcionas, Mal. ¿No tenéis ningún arma reglamentaria en el Mossad?  
—Sí, DiNozzo: cualquiera que mate. Es todo lo que puedo decir, de verdad que lo siento por muy débil que me haga parecer.

* * *

—¿Whisky, Leon?

Vance asintió para aceptar el ofrecimiento. Si había un tipo poco de fiar en el mundo, ese era precisamente Eli David. Sin embargo, le conocía lo bastante como para notar que su tono jovial no era fingido. Estaba contento por algo.

—Te veo bien—observó a ver si picaba.  
—Lo mismo digo, amigo mío.

Conversación banal sobre Jackie y los chicos, pocas cosas le apetecían menos. Por mucho que le debiese la vida, jamás consideraría a Eli su amigo.

—…porque acabo de ser abuelo.

Vance trató de ocultar la sorpresa y logró sonreír mientras sorbía de su vaso.

—¿Ziva ha sido madre? Enhorabuena.  
—Volvió a casa y al fin encontró un buen hombre con el que darme un nieto, un varón. Me siento muy feliz, Leon. Una lástima que no hayas venido por eso. Pediré a Malachi que sea menos estricto, pero no prometo nada.

* * *

Eli quería que fuese bueno con los americanos, ofrecer una cara amable. No le costaba por mucho que los detestase, convenía que siguieran siendo aliados. Lo único que no le gustaba era ir a ciegas, no saber qué le habría contado a Vance. Debía de considerarlo importante, pues Vance había pedido a Gibbs que saliera.

—¿Cuál es tu función en Kidón?—le preguntó McGee, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado.  
—Lo dirijo. Respondo directamente ante Eli, sin intermediarios.  
—¿Y no sabes lo que pasó en el Damocles?

Malachi se cruzó de brazos. Justo entonces regresó Gibbs.

—Quieres proteger a tu mujer, ¿verdad? A Ziva.

Los secuaces de Gibbs, en especial DiNozzo, miraron atónitos a su jefe. Malachi sacudió la cabeza y ocultó su fastidio. A ellos qué les importaba.

—No protejo a la oficial David. Sé que no mató a Shalev, yo también estaba allí.

* * *

Mentía más que hablaba. Era bueno, pero Gibbs no le creía por mucho que supiera que el relato de Ben-Gidon tendría parte de verdad. Ziva o él habían matado a Cryer, estaba seguro. Gibbs rogó que mintiese para protegerse a sí mismo y no a ella, su esposa y madre de su hijo.

Porque, sí, tenían un bebé. Si DiNozzo se enteraba, se hundiría todavía más.

—En resumen: estaban borrachos y armados, discutieron por un partido de fútbol y la emprendieron a tiros. Tuvimos que defendernos y perdimos al oficial Holtz. Lo mataron aunque no os importe.

—¿Y Cryer?—insistió Gibbs.

Malachi se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien lo mataría. Era un mercenario, tampoco le sobraban amigos en el barco. Pero ninguno de nosotros tres lo hizo.

* * *

La historia de Malachi se sostenía demasiado bien. Era perfecta, sin fisuras. Negaba saber nada de la muerte de Cryer, al que insistía en llamar Shalev, y las pruebas le apoyaban. Sería un cretino, pero probablemente casi tan bueno como Ziva. Ninguno de los dos fallaría un tiro, mucho menos tres antes de volarle la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el jefe no le creía y él tampoco. No iban a dejarle ir así como así. Mentía, años junto a Gibbs se lo habían enseñado.

—¿Por qué le envolvisteis?

Malachi puso una mueca y le quitó importancia con un gesto.

—Ziva insistió. Dijo que un marine nunca dejar de serlo. Quería honrarle a su modo.

Tony se controló para no soltar una maldición. Eso también encajaba, Malachi no podía habérselo inventado. Tal vez habría que empezar a pensar que quizá dijese la verdad.

Pero mentía.


	10. Chapter 10

Si continuaban presionando con lo mismo una y otra vez, significaba que no tenían nada. No podían demostrar que él hubiese apretado el gatillo u obrarían de otra forma. Ziva le había mencionado sus tácticas en alguna ocasión. A Malachi no le impresionaban. Jugaba en casa y tenía la sartén por el mango. Estaba a salvo.

Le aburría que continuasen y sabía que no era el único punto del orden del día, así que decidió ser magnánimo. Les pidió que le disculpasen un momento, sacó el móvil y telefoneó a Ziva. Diciéndole que “los pesados de sus amigos” querían verla, además, se aseguró de que ninguno hablaba hebreo. Se guardó el teléfono y disfrutó un segundo de sus miradas expectantes.

—Ziva está en el jardín con Daniel, podríais pasar a saludarles antes de comer.  
—¿Daniel?—inquirió DiNozzo.  
—Nuestro recién nacido.

* * *

Un bebé. Ese cabrón no solo había coaccionado a Ziva de alguna manera para que se casase con él, sino que además le había hecho un hijo. Tony agradeció el hecho de estar sentado. No entendía cómo era posible. No se habrían casado solo por el crío, tenía que haber algo más, Ziva era muy capaz de sacarlo adelante ella sola.

Con razón llevaba el anillo, necesitaba restregárselo. Aunque lo de la boda no era tan grave, Ziva podría haberse emborrachado y haber hecho el idiota con él en Las Vegas. Lo del bebé ya no había manera de explicarlo. Se habían casado, su ninja lo había tenido y ahora al cerdo de Ben-Gidon se le llenaba la boca hablando de lo felices que se sentían ambos con el enano.

Rivkin había empezado el trabajo y el desgraciado de Mal lo había rematado.

* * *

El calor era sofocante a aquellas horas, solo lo aliviaba levemente la fuentecilla del jardín. Supuso que Ziva se encontraría en algún banco a la sombra y la buscó con la mirada. Antes de llegar a verla, un gemido enfadado de Daniel le guió. Casi sonaba como un gatito, en especial cuando tenía sueño pero se resistía a dormirse.

Seguido por los americanos, caminó hacia ella. La halló bajo una marquesina, acunando a Daniel contra su pecho. La saludó con un sencillo beso en los labios, le preguntó si quería que se llevase a Daniel y, ante su negativa, anunció que se marchaba.

—¿Dónde vas a estar?  
—En el despacho. Ahora mismo estorbo, pero luego podemos comer juntos si te apetece.

Como si no supiera qué responder, Ziva le miró con ojos tristes un momento y acabó asintiendo.

—Te quiero.  
—Y yo a ti, Malachi.

* * *

No sabía si se alegraba de verlos, si los quería perder de vista, si quería abrazarlos o si quería salir corriendo. Se limitó a examinarlos. McGee parecía saludarla con sus ojos claros, a Gibbs le bullían las mismas emociones que a ella por dentro y Tony… no era Tony, sino más bien una versión aperreada y envejecida de sí mismo. Sin embargo, fue él quien abrió la veda.

—¿Tan mal está el Mossad que te metes a niñera para Ben-Gidon?

Ziva sonrió por no llorar. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

—Oh, sí. Primero tuve a Daniel nueve meses en mi incubadora interna y ahora le alimento con mis surtidores incorporados. Menos mal que Malachi paga muy bien.

* * *

Daniel parecía de juguete. Si se le caía, Ziva y su marido probablemente le secuestrarían y le torturarían hasta que se hartasen de oírle suplicar que le mataran. Por eso, McGee no pensaba en ello, qué va. Más bien se entretenía moviéndole como si fuera una patata caliente y temiese quemarse. Al bebé parecía aburrirle, estaba a punto de quedarse frito.

—Le caes bien, siempre llora con los extraños.

Dicho esto, Ziva echó una mirada de ceño fruncido a Tony. Alguien tendría que explicarle que hacía más de un año que ni siquiera esas bromas tan evidentes llegaban por más que uno las esperase.

Al notar los ojos del jefe fijos en él, McGee se volvió como si le hubiese dado una colleja. Debían turnarse, ambos tendrían pendiente una charla con Ziva.

—Eh… Nos llevamos a Daniel… a dar una vuelta.  
—Vale. Mantenedlo a la sombra.

* * *

Prefería no mirarle ahora que se había sentado a su lado. La última conversación que habían mantenido había acabado fatal. Había fantaseado alguna vez con reencontrarse con Tony. Ahora le tenía delante y no sabía qué decir. Parecía que él tampoco, así que decidió hablar.

—No he olvidado nada.

El rostro de Tony se desencajó como si le hubiese golpeado.

—Tampoco lo bueno, Tony. Aunque no creo que pueda perdonarte nunca.  
—No te he pedido perdón.  
—Y nunca lo harás.

Suspiró y volvió a apartar la vista. No quería que las heridas se reabriesen, no podía permitírselo. Ahora tenía a Malachi y a Daniel, no se lo merecían. No iba a dejar que las balas que salieron del cañón de Tony volviesen a matarla a ella también de nuevo.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta hacía ya mucho de las noches que había soñado que volvía a verla. Primero solo quería saber si estaba viva, después ya no le valió. Ahora era tarde.

—¿Tan desesperada estabas? Con todos los tíos que hay por ahí… ¿Ben-Gidon?  
—Lo creas o no, es muy bueno. Estamos muy bien juntos.

Mejor que con él, parecía decirle Ziva. Tony agradeció que se lo ahorrase. Ciertas cosas no necesitaban palabras, lo había aprendido del jefe.

—Espero que Daniel no herede su cara de caballo.

Ziva se echó a reír. Al menos no había perdido su toque.

—Me gusta la cara de Malachi. Me parece sexy.  
—Sí, tanto que duele.

Ziva amagó una sonrisa y miró a lo lejos. Era el momento.

—¿De verdad le quieres?

Ziva asintió.

—Mucho.  
—Bueno, pues si alguna vez te cansas de ese tío tan sexy…  
—Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Tony le pasó el testigo a Gibbs, solo que a él no le molestaba Daniel. Debió de ser un gran padre, no había más que verle con el niño dormido en brazos. A él sí le gustaría volver a verle. Y a McGee. Y a casi cualquiera de su otra vida.

—Hiciste lo correcto.

Gibbs asintió.

—Lo sé.

Había venido a trabajar, si lograba su objetivo, Malachi iría a la cárcel. Sin embargo, Ziva no podía evitar sentir ganas de abrazarle. Gibbs, por su parte, parecía molesto cuando la miró.

—Ari, Ziva.

Ante la mención a su hermano, tragó saliva. A veces le dolía como si le hubiese disparado ayer.

—Lo maté.  
—¿Para ganarte mi confianza?

* * *

Los ojos de Ziva se fueron encharcando según hablaba, pero no llegó a romperse. Con voz suave y lenta le contó lo que necesitaba oír: quería salvarle, creía en su inocencia, le mató porque era un monstruo y no pasaba un día sin que pensase en ello.

Gibbs la vio limpiarse las lágrimas que no habían llegado a brotar y le dio una palmada en el brazo para reconfortarla.

—Hiciste lo que debías.  
—Siempre. Creo que me he ganado mi derecho a una vida tranquila, ¿no?—dijo, crispada, subiendo la voz de tono y timbre—A ser feliz.

Gibbs asintió. Se había visto demasiado reflejado en ella, por eso la había acogido, casi adoptado. Ahora Ziva tenía su propia familia. Era hora de dejarla marchar.

* * *

Se habían ido. No le habían detallado los pormenores, pero comerían algo de camino al aeropuerto y se volverían. Seguro que Gibbs habría querido seguir presionando, era todo un sabueso de caza. Probablemente Vance no se lo habría consentido, había que mantener los lazos y tampoco es que tuvieran nada contra Malachi.

Malachi contra ellos sí, seguro.

Temblaba cuando tocó a su puerta. No le ayudó que Malachi abriese con el semblante serio. Ziva le abrazó con fuerza y sollozó. Malachi la envolvió sin palabras y dejó que llorase en su hombro, en el que les había unido. Era todo lo que Ziva necesitaba en aquel momento.

* * *

Tomarse la tarde libre para estar con su familia había sido un acierto. En lugar de comer fuera, Malachi había cocinado aunque supiera de antemano que Ziva apenas tocaría el plato. No podía reprochárselo, había sido un día muy duro, en especial para ella. Lo único que podía hacer era recordarle que estaba allí y rezar para que Ziva no le volviese la espalda.

—Ya está, ya se han ido, estarás contento—le espetó. Malachi la miró con serenidad.  
—Me alegro de que todo haya terminado, pero no estaré contento hasta que tú no lo estés.

Ziva resopló y se frotó la nuca con los ojos cerrados.

—Se me pasará, te lo prometo.

Malachi sonrió y le dio la mano.

—¿Te apetece que demos un paseo por la playa cuando Daniel haya comido?

* * *

Le encantaba sentir la arena húmeda colándosele entre los dedos. Malachi llevaba a Daniel dormidito contra su pecho en la mochila, así que Ziva podía corretear y dar saltos. Lo necesitaba, debía liberarse.

Miró al cielo y vio un avión rompiéndolo con su estela blanca. Pensaba en ellos. Se habían ido, pero no tenía por qué ser una separación definitiva. No iba a borrar una época tan importante de su vida.

Ese había sido su error en Estados Unidos, intentar construirse desde cero, no apoyarse en lo vivido. No iba a cometerlo dos veces.

Se acercó un poco más al lugar donde rompían las olas, metió el pie en el agua y salpicó. Malachi dio un respingo mientras protegía a Daniel para que el vaivén no le molestase. Rieron, se dieron la mano y dejaron que sus pasos les llevasen a casa. A su hogar.


End file.
